


Elegance

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Mary have a little fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theinsaneeraser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/gifts).



> Written for theinsaneeraser. Hope you enjoy it, hun. :)  
> Prompt: sex in the dark - bumping into things, miss placed hands, laughing, just... fun sex!

Anna laughs as Mary stumbles against her, once again missing the lock on the door. "If you don't stop, we're never going to get in."

Mary snickers. "Not my fault you're so hot."

They're just getting home from a night on the town and they may be just a little bit tipsy as well. Maybe a bit more than tipsy if the way they're both swaying where they stand is any indication.

Anna finally manages to get the door open and they practically fall over the threshold, clinging to each other and the door to keep upright. Mary pushes Anna a little too hard against the hall and Anna smacks her head into it. Mary slams the door and cups Anna's face in her hands, fingers gently massaging the back of her head.

"You okay?" She asks, smiling at Anna.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling any pain, though I suspect that's the alcohol talking." Anna smirks, pressing her mouth against Mary's.

Mary laughs into Anna's mouth. Anna shifts against the wall and Mary yelps, pulling her lips away from Anna's. "You stepped on my foot."

"Sorry, babe. Maybe we should take this into the bedroom." Anna suggests, pressing a chaste kiss against Mary's mouth once again.

"If we can even get there in one piece." Mary sighs, rolling in her eyes fondly.

"I'm sure we can manage somehow." Anna chuckles, taking Mary's hand and kissing her knuckles.

Anna leads the way down the hall into their bedroom where they kick off their shoes and rid each other of their shirts, hands sliding over cotton covered breasts, teasing nipples into hardened peaks through the fabric.

Mary moans into Anna's mouth, curling her hands around Anna's hips and pulling her down onto the bed with her as she falls back onto it.

Anna leans down to kiss Mary again just as Mary leans up and their foreheads collide. "Fuck!" Mary hisses, fingers prodding at her forehead.

"You have an extremely hard head, love." Anna says, sitting up and pressing her palm against the aching spot.

"Well, yours isn't exactly soft either, you know." Mary grumbles, hoping her forehead won't bruise.

"Drunken sex isn't as easy or elegant as they make it look in the movies, is it?" Anna sighs, laying down next to Mary.

"Nope, but we can still have it, right?" Mary leans over, undoing Anna's jeans and sliding her hand into the opening.

Anna moans and raises her hips, letting Mary tug her jeans down along with her panties, fingers caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs. Mary grins down at her and rubs the very tip of her finger against her clit, making Anna whine in her throat.

"Don't -- ah -- tease me, Mary." Anna groans.

"I'll get right to the point then." Mary grins wickedly down at Anna and then moves so she's laying in between Anna's legs, ducking her head and sucking kisses onto Anna's thighs.

Anna tangles her fingers in Mary's hair and arches her hips as Mary's mouth presses against her in all sorts of novel ways, making her see stars as she orgasms.

Mary sits up and wipes at her mouth and Anna pulls her down into a kiss, rolling her over. "My turn."

Drunken sex isn't always elegant, but damn, is it fun.


End file.
